


I'm a Doctor; Not a Hair Stylist

by scarscarchurro



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Compliant to either Star Trek TOS or AOS, Established Relationship, Jim and Bones are Trans, M/M, Polyamory, that is a small detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Coming back to Earth after being in space for so long was odd in a way.





	I'm a Doctor; Not a Hair Stylist

**Author's Note:**

> This was really quick and based off a small doodle I did today. Enjoy!

Coming back to Earth after being in space for so long was odd in a way. The air wasn't artificial, the sun was real, the beds were soft, and Jim could finally chop off any length that had been added to his hair. It had gotten too long for his liking and framed his face in a way that made him feel like he wasn't himself.

“Hey Bones,” Jim poked his head from the bathroom into the master bedroom. “Do you have a hair kit?” 

Bones was absently running his fingers in Spock’s significantly longer bangs while they relaxed on their large bed. He groaned and glanced to Jim. “Why?” he could only begin to ponder why Jim would need a hair kit. None of those outcomes screamed good things.

“Scissors?” Jim pressed his lips together and slid from the bathroom. Clad in a pair of plaid boxers he shuffled around the room before pausing to stare at Bones. “Clippers?”

McCoy narrowed his eyes and pulled himself away from Spock with some pops and cracks of protest from his body. “Why, Jim?” He placed his feet flat on the floor to rise from the bed.

Spock released a sigh and sat up. He looked at Jim and raised a brow. 

Jim shuffled his feet and ran a hand in his hair. “My hair is bothering me.” he looked down then back to McCoy. “It's too long.”

Bones stood, walked over to Jim with a scowl, and a tilt of his head. “Do I have to remind you of the last time you cut your hair?” 

Jim blushed at the memory of freaking out on McCoy because Jim had anxiety that his hair wasn't even. He nudged McCoy’s arm and laughed. “Then you do it for me, Bones.” 

Bones narrowed his eyes and released a breath through his nose. “Jim, I'm a doctor; Not a hair stylist.” 

“Mhm,” Jim smirked and nudged Bones again. “You did a wonderful job fixing my hair the last time and those times in the Academy.”

McCoy crossed his arms and stood as tall as he could. “I'm not giving you a haircut, Jim.”

“I could use a haircut as well, Leonard.” Spock stood and looked over at the two. “I surely don't trust Jim’s skills.”

Jim raised his brows at McCoy and gave a big grin. “Yeah, Leonard.” 

McCoy stood his ground for a solid ten seconds a world record in Jim’s eyes. “Fine. I'll cut your hair.”

Jim released a delighted noise and clapped his hands together. “And Spock’s too?”

Spock looked to Leonard with a small smile, not that he’d admit it, and rolled his shoulders. 

Bones sighed. “Yes, I’ll cut his hair too.”


End file.
